Fairness
by Peoples Person
Summary: what happens when you are taken away from everyone you love? waht happens when you go to hell without dieing? what happens when you make it out of hell and back to the life you left behind? just a nightmare ive been having lately, review please!


Fairness

Eric finally opened his eyes for one second and immediately regretted his decision. Because as soon as he saw what was waiting for him, he slammed his eyes shut as fast as he could. No more could he pretend this wasn't happening, no more could he think this was just a dream and that he'd wake up, in a few minutes and everything would be alright. No, once he opened his eyes, there was no going back.

So he opened them again and faced what awaited him. He was in a cage, and a crappy one at that, it had only about an inch and a half of space between him and the bars, and he was rolled up in ball to begin with. He didn't know how long he'd held this position, or even how long he'd been awake, all he knew was he couldn't hold this position much longer. Thankfully as his muscles reached their breaking point, the door opened, and he rolled out, letting his aching muscles finally relax.

But his relief was short lived, because almost instantly after he fell out, he was grabbed, by at least three different pairs of hands, and they forced him down, not saying a word, not making any sound at all, they just forced his head into the cold, unforgiving rock of the lightless cave. Then one of the guys pulled out a syringe and shoved it right through Eric's neck. He didn't feel anything, it was a fast acting sedative, but they needn't have bothered, he was too weak to even open his eyes again, let alone fight back, and then everything stopped mattering as he fell into merciful darkness.

In this darkness, was a light, and that light, was beautiful. He opened his eyes, to find himself in lying next to that light, and as he looked into the light it changed. He was lying on a bed, and there was a girl lying next to him, more of a woman then a girl, but still in between. Suddenly a name popped into his head, Kayla. That was her name, Kayla, she was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her, they'd barely gotten any sleep that night. Her baby brother would not stop crying. So instead of moving, he just kissed the top of her head and looked around her room. It was a pretty room, a case of manga to the left of the bed, and next to that was a dresser filled with all shapes and sizes of bottles, neatly arranged in a way that can only be achieved by staring at it for hours. Sometimes Eric got lost staring at the collection, he called it her shrine the first time he saw it and the name stuck. Next was to that was a rack full of VHS's and playstation 2 games, in the corner was a T.V. and a playstation 2 directly across from her bed was her dresser, and a computer on top of that, it was an old thing, but it still ran. As he was looking to his left he suddenly realized she was awake, and he couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful it hurt, her short blond hair, her light green eyes that seemed to change color every time he looked at them, her cute smile that brightened his day, and for the next five minutes he lost himself in her eyes. Finally he had to look away,

"Still can't beat those eyes, Kay" he said as gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, he pulled the covers off him and walked out the door to the hallway, to take a shower

_If I'm lucky maybe shell join me_ he thought as he turned the hot water on, he couldn't help but smile at the thought. He decided to brush his teeth before the shower, and got a good look at himself in the mirror, dark eyes, darker hair, and a lot of it. He wasn't ripped, but he had abs, and he was still wearing his smile from earlier.

_Aint it a crime to be this happy?_ He thought as wet his toothbrush, then suddenly Kayla was there, she hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, and said in his ear:

"Eric, I love you sweetie but you have to wake up now." As if on cue, the shower and the bathroom fell away and only Kayla was still there, then she turned to him, and smiled her smile that always sent his heart racing, but this time it was empty, as he watched her fade into nothingness. His heart hurt, his head was pounding, his ears were ringing and his eyes were on fire as Eric woke back up in the cage. Out of the darkness came a voice:

**So she's the reason. **

And all that was left was for Eric was to cry.


End file.
